


Fight.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, impled sexual content, mild NSFW, mild swearing, older percabeth, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Percy can’t seem to control his jealousy and this time Annabeth is done.





	Fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mild swearing and mild NSFW
> 
> Enjoy.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his palms and all he could feel was the heavy weight of his heart. Every night had been a ritual of this same exact thing; he would sit there and try to not let the memory of watching her walk out completely overwhelm him but it usually did. He breathed deeply and fell back onto the bed sighing, the memory was going to come no matter what he did.

* * *

“Are you kidding me Percy?” Annabeth screamed at him from the doorway of their bedroom. He was standing next to his nightstand where he had just backhanded the lamp in frustration. As expected, it had crashed to the ground and dusted his side of the bedroom in ceramic and glass.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself as he walked around the glass to get the broom and dustpan stashed away in the upstairs hallway closet, perfectly placed just for moments such as these when one of them lost control of their anger. When he walked passed Annabeth back into the room she reached out to touch his arm but he yanked it from her grip and kneeled next to the bed to begin sweeping.

“Percy this isn’t that big of a deal. You are blowing this completely out of the water again.”

Annabeth had her arms folded over chest and her eyes blinking rapidly towards the floor. Percy could hear the sadness in her voice that was masked by her frustrations and he knew that her crossing her arms was her way of stopping herself from showing how hurt she really was. As he kneeled he could feel the ache in the pit in his stomach and tried to distract himself from thoughts of her sadness by bringing about thoughts of him. 

When thoughts like that started to stir in his mind he knew that’s when he was able to hit her below the belt. Percy knew he could say things that would get her going and despite hating himself for every word he let slip past his tongue that pit in his stomach wouldn’t let him control it.

In his mind he knew that Annabeth’s heavy breathing was one of the ways she stopped herself from crying and because of that he refused to turn around and look at her. He knew seeing her hurt would just completely kill him and make him regret every word he had uttered tonight but the anger had bubbled up too much to let it go now. 

All it would take was one look into those big beautiful gray eyes, one glance at those supple pink lips and he was a goner. To Percy, Annabeth was completely irresistible, that body and that brain made one hell of a combo. It drove him absolutely crazy thinking that someone else would even dare to try and take the greatest thing in his life from him.

So, he continued to stare at the shards of the lightbulb he had smashed not five minutes ago and spoke to her, “You know Annabeth, I asked you to do one thing for me and you couldn’t even manage a goddamn week without breaking that promise. It’s pathetic.”

The thought of it sickened him; Percy could deal with the guys who hit on her at the bar or who chatted her up the mornings they went to the market down the street but not this guy. This guy was the sleaziest, most arrogant slime ball who had ever had the nerve to try and swipe him out of the picture.

“Percy I cannot control where he’s going to be, he works with me for crying out loud so what am I supposed to do? I can’t exactly be completely vulgar and get physical with him in the office. I’ve already spoken with Human Resources!”

Annabeth’s voice was ringing with hurt and Percy could feel her literally tugging on the strings of his heart but the pit in his stomach had a much stronger hold on him right now.  

He stood up and turned around with the dust pan full of the shattered lamp and before he looked up at Annabeth he said, “Obviously you love it if you’re just making up excuses now.”

As the words tumbled over his lips he finally looked up to see her standing in front of him and watched as she took his words in. Now he had really lit a fire.

“Oh yeah Percy I just love it and then coming home to this bullshit.”

She had fire in her eyes now, the sole fact that he accused her of enjoying being sexualized by another man was enough to put her mind into a frenzy.

“And you know Perc, I never gave you this kind of shit when you and Rachel were all snuggled up together right in front of my eyes.”

Percy had already brushed past her again and made his way to the bathroom to dump the contents of the dust pan into the bathroom garbage when he heard Annabeth spitefully bring up a touchy past for the both of them. As soon as she uttered Rachel’s name Percy’s mouth knew exactly how to win this fight before his brain pulled the pieces together.

“Oh yeah, kind of like when you were kissing me before our battles and then going to bed at night dreaming about wrapping yourself around Luke.”

That was it, bringing up Luke in that way was always Annabeth’s line.

“You asshole,” were the only words she could manage before she grabbed the keys she had thrown on their bed before the argument had started and stormed out of the room. Percy knew she was probably crying and he knew that even though the pit in his stomach was triumphantly roaring over their win that when she slammed that front door, he would want to take it all back.

“Annabeth,” her name came out of his mouth almost in a whisper, it was like he couldn’t bring himself to go after her and apologize even though he knew he wanted to just sweep her into his arms. He could see her at the bottom of the stairs and before she turned to walk out the door she looked up at him,

“Don’t even bother trying to make me stay, you crossed a line Percy Jackson” He could see the tears on her face as the light from the hallway shone down on her and the pure heartache she was feeling coated every last word she uttered to him.

All he could make himself do was whisper her name again.

“I know the guy that I want to be with,” her voice was shaky but the words came out unwavering, “and right now, you aren’t him.”

Those last three words felt like he was submerging himself in the Styx all over again. What was wrong with him, he thought, how could he look at the woman he had grown to love with every fibre of his being and just throw venom at her? 

The wave of regret was washing over him and the pit in his stomach was no longer one of jealousy or anger but rather just brimming with plain old heartache. Heartache he has brought upon himself he thought.

* * *

As the memory came to an end Percy dragged his sweaty palms down the sides of his face and onto the bed. Night after night all he did was sit on his bed and think about her, there was no use trying to find out where she had gone because she was the damn descendant of the Goddess of battle strategy and wisdom; his efforts would end in disappointment without a doubt.

So he just stayed at home pacing the halls trying to remind himself that heartache doesn’t last forever and that he’s going to be fine. Obviously he was lying to himself because then midnight rolls around and he might have been able to tell himself all day that he was the great hero Percy Jackson who didn’t need anyone or anything but something about the break between one day and the next made him remember how much he did need someone. 

But not just anyone, he needed her, he didn’t want to say goodbye to Annabeth for good and he couldn’t. She made everything brighter around him. Just getting the opportunity to run his fingers through that golden blonde hair again; to feel her fingertips as they sunk into the skin on his back while her lips grazed his lips was enough to drive him to hate himself.

He had been stuck in his head the whole time that she had been gone and in that moment laying on his back on their bed with his legs dangling off the side he could only manage to say one thing, “Annabeth, I’m sorry.”

The words felt so right rolling off his tongue and he would say it a million more times if he could just say it to her.

“I know you are.”

He jolted to sit upright and turned to see where that voice was coming from. It was Annabeth. She was standing in the doorway of their bedroom leaning with her head against the frame and her arms wrapped around herself.

The moonlight that was coming through the window showed that she was wearing his sweatpants, they were too big on her so they fell lower on her waist. The light highlighted her hips and stomach where her shirt wasn’t covering and glittered off her hair. She looked rough, kind of like she hadn’t slept the past couple days either but to Percy she was nothing short of perfect.

He got up off the bed and walked towards her in the dark. The moment he was standing inches away from her was when Annabeth decided to open her mouth again, “I can’t do this Percy, I can’t be away from you like this. I can’t…”

Her words trailed off as Percy put his hands on both sides of her face and guided her towards him. He put his forehead to hers and moved his hands to grasp her neck. 

She was looking up at him for some answer, some retort to what she had said but she knew Percy and she knew that he needed to just be with her before he opened up so they stood in the dark for a while. Their foreheads were pressed together; Percy’s strong hands were holding her neck and Annabeth’s palms were laid out flat on his chest to feel his racing heartbeat.

“Percy, I …”

She trailed off again because as soon as she spoke his name he pulled her face up to his and kissed her. She had kissed Percy over a hundred times in their relationship but this kiss, this was one she hadn’t felt in a while. It reminded her of all the times she thought she was going to lose him so she poured everything she felt for him into that one single kiss hoping that the 

Fates would somehow feel what she felt and bring him back home safe and sound. If that was how Percy was feeling, if he was pouring everything he had for her into that kiss, then she knew she was back home where she belonged.

Percy had moved his hands from her neck down to her waist and without skipping a beat he had pulled her up to where she could wrap her legs around him and he could carry her to their bed. He laid her gently on her back and hovered his body overtop of her. He knew he had to say something before he let himself fully rejoice in the fact that he had her back in his arms again.

“Annabeth, I know there is nothing I can do that will take back what I said to you but being here in our home alone the past couple of days has made me more sure than ever before that a life without you isn’t a life at all,” he wanted to continue, to pour his heart out to the beautiful woman laying underneath him but the words became muffled as she grabbed his shirt collar and crashed his lips down onto hers.

Her fingers were entwined in his hair and her legs were wrapped around his hips gripping his body as close to her as she could manage. The taste or her lips, the smell of her shampoo wafting towards him every time she moved under him and the feel of her body pressed into his made everything he had felt these past couple of days melt away. They didn’t even need words to know what the other meant but that never stopped Annabeth from finding the right words to say.

She pulled back from him, leaving him completely and utterly breathless. She looked up into his handsome sea green eyes and she said, “I have always loved you and I will always love you, no matter how much of a seaweed brain you are.”

She leaned back up to kiss him but he pulled back and smiled down at her knowing exactly what to say to bring them right back to where they belonged, “I want this forever wise girl, I want  _you_  forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/161894244837/fight


End file.
